Bleach en facebook
by violetfiction
Summary: Ahora todo los personajes de bleach tienen facebook
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH en Facebook

* * *

**Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai: **Ahora toda la sociedad de almas está permitida de tener Facebook para estar en contacto. (Aunque no estoy muy seguro para que sirve)

_10000 personas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Sasakibe Chojiro: **yo tampoco comprendo muy bien soutaicho.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **:facepalm:

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** quien quiere tomar sake conmigo

_A Izuru Kira y 10 personas mas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Shuhei Hisagi:** nos encontramos en el bar

**Izuru Kira:** yo también voy

**Shunsui Kyoraku:** mejor hay q hacer una fiesta en mi división todos están invitados

A _7 personas les gusta_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** nada de fiestas Matsumoto! Vuelve a trabajar

** Shunsui Kyoraku:** no seas aguafiestas shiro-chan

** Toshiro Hitsugaya:** es Hitsugaya-taicho y no querras q le avise a Ise Nanao lo q estas sugiriendo

** Shunsui Kyoraku: **:(

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** vamos taicho solo por hoy mañana prometo hacer todo el papeleo porfaaaaa

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** NO

** Rangiku Matsumoto:** q malo es

* * *

** Rukia Kuchiki:** q genial es este juego _Farmville_

_A Isane Kotetsu personas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_**  
**

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** enserio? Quien juega eso? Q aburrido

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Momo, Rangiku, Isane, Ukitake-taicho, y Nii-sama

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** byakuya juega en la computadora jajaja

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** tienes algun problema con eso?

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** no nada…

* * *

**Kisuke Urahara:** alguien ha visto a Yoruichi?

_Comentarios__:_

**Soi Fon:** Yoruichi-sama esta perdida? Ho no tenemos q encontrarla DONDE ESTAS YORUICHI-SAMA!

**Yoruichi Shihoin:** no te preocupes Soi Fon estoy en Rukongai hablando con Kukaku

**Kisuke Urahara: **solo te iba a preguntar donde dejaste la llave de la tienda q no he podido desde ayer y Tessai no me quiere abrir

**Tessai Tsukabishi:** se lo merece nunca tengo vacaciones y esos niños me estresan mucho

**Jinta Hanakari:** no es cierto

**Tessai Tsukabishi:** si lo es

**Jinta Hanakari:** no

**Tessai Tsukabishi:** si

**Jinta Hanakari:** no

**Tessai Tsukabishi: **si

**Ururu Tsumigiya:** …

* * *

** Kenpachi Zaraki a Kurosaki Ichigo :** te reto a una pelea

_a Yachiru Kusajishi le gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** te refieres en un juego?

** Kenpachi Zaraki:** por supuesto q no

**Yachiru Kusajishi:** acepta Ichigo va a ser divertido :)

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** no pienso pelear contigo

**Kenpachi Zaraki:** cobarde.

_A 3 personas les gusta_

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** porq yo …


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es la continuacion

**Inue Orihime: **pon MG si quieren probar mi nueva receta: Pastel de chocolate con mayonesa y camaron es deliciosa

_a Rangiku Matsumoto le gusta esto_

_Comentarios: _

**Inue Orihime: **porq solo Rangiku-san puso me gusta

**Uryu Ishida: **sin ofender Inue pero esa mezcla suena algo asquerosa

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Q? como puedes decir eso ,es una delicia todo lo q cocina Inue-san

**Madarame Ikakku: **si dices q es tan rico entonces lo probare

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **no creo q te guste te sugiero q no lo pruebes

**Madarame Ikakku: **no puede ser tan malo

**Makizo Aramaki:** comida gratis yo también quiero

** Sado Yasutora:** van a terminar enfermos.

_A 8 personas les gusta_

**Iba Tetsuzaemon:** yo quiero comida gratis, usted q dice Komamura-taicho

** Sajin Komamura:** si esta invitando entonces esta bien

**Inue Orihime:** siiiiii todos quieren voy a tener q preparar mas

**Kenpachi Zaraki:** prepara para toda el escuadron 11

**Sajin Komamura:** para todo el escuadron 7 tambien

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** se nota q nunca han probado la comida de Inue

**Uryu Ishida:** pon MG si crees q los 2 escuadrones van a terminar con dolor de estomago.

_A 14 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Shunsui Kyoraku:** pon MG si odias hacer el papeleo

A _Omaeda Marechiyo y a 27 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Ise Nanao:** deje el Facebook y póngase a hacer el papeleo de una vez

**Shunsui Kyoraku:** Nanao-chan podrias hacerlo por mi estoy cuidando a ukitake-kun q esta enfermo

** Ise Nanao:** no es cierto Ukitake-taicho esta acá buscándolo

**Jushiro Ukitake:** deberías hacerle caso a tu teniente.

_A 1 persona le gusta_

* * *

**Madarame Ikakku:** pon MG si estas en el escuadron 4 porq te cayo mal la comida de Orihime

_A __Iba Tetsuzaemon y a 68 personas mas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

** Toshiro Hitsugaya:** te lo dije

**Retsu Unohana:** Orihime porfavor no les vuelvas a dar tu comida tenemos muchos pacientes en el escuadron 4 y creo q vienen mas

**Inue Orihime:** disculpe Unohana-san

**Retsu Unohana:** no te preocupes

** Isane Kotetsu:** Unohana-taicho se nos acabaron las pastillas para el dolor de estomago

**Retsu Unohana:** ._.

* * *

**Aizen Sosuke:** pon MG si no sabes porq tienes Facebook

_A ulquiorra y a 21 personas mas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** Aizen como es posible q tengas Facebook no se supone q estas sellado o algo asi?

**Aizen Sosuke:** si pero la central 46 me permite tenerlo para q no me aburra en estos miles de años q voy a pasar encerrado

**Momo Hinamori:** Aizen-sama lo extraño mucho

**Momo Hinamori:**sigo creyendo en usted

** Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Momo deja de hablar con Aizen ya te explicamos todos q el es el enemigo

**Uryu Ishida:** un momento, no se han dado cuenta q el q a puesto MG esta muerto?

**Ulquiorra:** estoy tan confundido como tú , la verdad no se en donde me encuentro.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez:** si es algo extraño y mucho mas q tengamos un Facebook

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** entonces si ustedes están vivos Gin esta ahí también?

** Gin Ichimaru:** sip , creo q estoy en el mundo de los vivos en un lugar donde venden muchos dulces y hay juegos

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** te refieres a un parque de diversiones? Enserio?

** Yachiru Kusajishi:** Ken-chan quiero ir donde está el de la sonrisa tenebrosa vamos! Vamos!

**Kenpachi Zaraki:** esta bien de paso luchare con algunos arrancars

* * *

**Kenpachi Zaraki y Yachiru Kusajishi están en : DISNEY WORLD**

_A 10000 personas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Madarame Ikakku:** de donde salieron tantos MG

**Momo Hinamori:** yo también quiero ir

** Szayel Aporro Granz:** con q asi se llama el lugar donde estoy

**Kaname Tosen:** no puede ser q no hayas visto el letrero gigante de la entrada q tonto de tu parte

**Ulquiorra:** ya quiero irme al Hueco mundo

**Tia Harribel:** tu crees q yo no?

** Gin Ichimaru:** q aguafiestas q son, estamos en un parque de diversiones gratis y ustedes no disfrutan nada

** Shuhei Hisagi:** Tousen-taicho esta vivo tiene q volver al seiretei

** Kaname Tosen:** te ire a visitar algún dia

**Shuhuei Hisagi: **:(

**Jushiro Ukitake:** pon MG si quieren ir a DISNEY WORLD.

_A 12000 personas les gusta_

**Jushiro Ukitake:** entonces vamos todos de vacaciones

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** no creo q todos los que han dado MG pertenezcan a la Sociedad de Almas.

_A 406 personas les gusta_

* * *

** Rukia Kuchiki publico su álbum: Vacaciones en DISNEY WORLD**

_A Momo Hinamori y a 320 les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

** Yumichika Ayasegawa:** fueron unas hermosas vacaciones

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** las mejores de todas especialmente porq estuve con Gin todo el dia.

_A 2 personas les gusta esto_

** Byakuya Kuchiki:** Rukia sugiero q saques el álbum la familia kuchiki no debe exponer su vida en la red

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** no seas tan sobreprotector byakuya solo lo dices porq Rukia sale en bikini en algunas fotos

**Renji Abarai:** en que fotos Ichigo :D

** Byakuya Kuchiki:** Renji ven a mi oficina ahora

** Renji Abarai:** Ay no -_-

** Kurosaki Ichigo:** jajajaja estas en problemas si quieres después te digo en q fotos

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** tu también ven a mi oficina Ichigo

**Rukia Kuchiki:** creo q si voy a quitar el álbum Nii-sama


	3. Chapter 3

El tercer capitulo

* * *

**Urahara Kisuke:** alguien quiere jugar a hackear cuentas de Facebook?

_A Renji Abarai y a 13 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Urahara Kisuke: **entonces que empiece el juego es 10 puntos por cada cuenta.

_A 6 personas les gusta_

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **mi cabeza es una enorme piña roja

_A Kurosaki Ichig personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Renji Abarai: **quien hackeó mi cuenta!?

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **jajaja 10 puntos para mi XD

**Renji Abarai: **qué? Como adivinaste mi contraseña

**Kurosaki Ichigo: ***123456* no es una contraseña tan difícil

**Renji Abarai: **-_- voy a tener q pensar en otra

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **yo también quiero jugar

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **soy un tonto y Renji es el mejor!

_A Renji Abarai le gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **estúpido Renji

**Renji Abarai: **10 puntos para mi

**Urahara Kisuke: **van empatados creo q modificare el juego, se puede hackear solo una vez a la misma persona y el ganador podrá retar a cualquiera a hacer cualquier cosa

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **me parece bien

* * *

**Renji Abarai se unió al grupo Playboy**

_A shuhei Hisagi le gusta esto_

_Comentarios: _

**Renji Abarai: **Hisagi tú también

**Shuhei Hisagi: **es que estoy aburrido y decidi jugar

**Urahara Kisuke: **Hisagi 10 puntos

* * *

**Shuhei Hisagi: **Kira te amo 3

_A Rangiku Matsumoto le gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Izuru Kira: **hummm…Hisagi no sabía q sentias eso por mí, preferiría q no me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas

**Shuhei Hisagi: **Renji date por muerto

**Renji Abarai: **yo no fui te lo juro

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **jajajaja

**Shuhei Hisagi: **Rangiku tu fuiste?

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **me parecio divertido poner eso jajajja

**Shuhei Hisagi: **pero como adivinaste mi contraseña?

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **dejaste abierta tu cuenta cuando fuiste a mi casa

**Urahara Kisuke: **Rangiku 15 puntos

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **porq ella logro más puntos

**Urahara Kisuke: **yo soy el de las reglas y puedo dar más puntos a lo q me parece más chistoso si quiero.

_A 1 persona le gusta_

* * *

**Soi Fong tiene una relación con Urahara Kisuke**

_A Renji Abar personas mas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Soi Fong: **WTF?! Quien puso eso y porq Kisuke acepto

**Urahara Kisuke: **q? pensaba q yo te gustaba

**Soi Fong: **por q iba a querer al shinigami más desesperante de todos

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **jajaja ya sabia q te gustaba Soi Fong

**Soi Fong: **no me gusta

**Renji Abarai: **jajaja van 2 supongo q tengo 20 puntos

**Soi Fong: **vas a morir Renji. jinteki shakusetsu S.U.Z.U.M.E.B.A.C.H.I

**Renji Abarai: **mejor empiezo a correr

**Urahara Kisuke: **si sobrevives ganaste 23 puntos

* * *

Falta terminar dejen sus reviews y den algunas ideas no se si les abra gustado no tenia mucha inspiración hoy

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto capitulo lo de los hackers después lo voy a concluir

* * *

**Shuhei Hisagi: **gracias a Rangiku ahora Kira me está evitando y todos en mi escuadron me miran raro hasta Kensei-taicho T_T

_A Urahara Kisuke y a 17 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **sorry Hisagi

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **ya les dijiste q no eras tú el q lo publico?

**Shuhei Hisagi: **si pero no me creen

**Madarame Ikakku: **quien le va a creer con un 69 tatuado en su cara

**Shuhei Hisagi: **pero si saben q no soy gay

**Yumichika Ayasegawa: **si lo sabemos pero solo queremos reírnos un poco

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **que significa el 69?

**Madarame Ikakku: **no creo q quieras saberlo

**Yumichika Ayasegawa: **además Kenpachi-taicho nos mataría si te lo decimos

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **entonces se lo voy a preguntar a Ken-chan

**Madarame Ikakku: **esto va a terminar mal

* * *

**Mashiro Kuna: **Kensei Kensei Kensei Kensei Kensei!

_Comentarios:_

**Kensei Muguruma: **que quieres

**Mashiro Kuna: **porque tienes un 69 como tatuaje

**Lisa Yadomaru: **porq es un pervertido

**Kensei Muguruma: **tú eres la única pervertida acá

**Mashiro Kuna: **y porque tu teniente lo tiene tatuado en su cara

**Lisa Yadomaru: **dice q es por admiración hacia Kensei pero es solo otro pervertido

**Hirako Shinji: **para ti todos son pervertidos Lisa-san

**Hiyori Sarugaki: **deja de meterte en los comentarios de otras personas metiche metiche metiche

**Hirako Shinji: **q desesperante q eres

**Hiyori Sarugaki: **tienes suerte de estar en la Sociedad de Almas, sino ya te hubiera pateado el trasero metiche

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki supero el puntaje de Aizen Sosuke en Angry birds Tournament**

_A Rukia Kuchiki y a 32 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Aizen Sosuke: **maldito Byakuya como te atreves a superar el puntaje del dios me voy a vengar

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **si supere tu puntaje significa q soy mejor q "el dios"

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Nii-sama ya llevas 4 días sin salir de la computadora te vas a volver ludópata

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **no es cierto y deja de interferir me vas a hacer perder en Zombie Lane

**Gin Ichimaru: **también juegas Zombie Lane? Agrégame como tu vecino

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **yo no agrego a enemigos

**Gin Ichimaru: **q malo :(

**Nelliel Odelschwanck: **entonces agregame a mi

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **te conozco?

**Nelliel Odelschwanck: **soy amiga de Itsigo y de Rukia

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **y que eres?

**Nelliel Odelschwanck: **soy un arrancar

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **no agrego hollows

**Nelliel Odelschwanck****: **racista :(

* * *

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai fue etiquetado en el álbum de Shunsui Kyoraku : Entrenando con Yama-jii**

_A Jushiro Ukitake y a 75 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai: **por q salgo con los ojos cerrados en la todas las fotos?

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **se había quedado dormido y aproveche en tomar fotos

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai: **y donde se encontraba Ukitake?

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **se fue al escuadron 4 porq se empezó a sentir mal pero también le tome fotos están en mi álbum: **Ukitake y sus mil y un enfermedades**

**Jushiro Ukitake: **hiciste un álbum de eso?

**Shunsui Kyoraku:** es q no tenía nada q hacer

**Jushiro Ukitake: **mejor te hubieras puesto a jugar en Facebook

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **mmm no, estoy cansado de q Byakuya me gane en todo lo q juego

**Jushiro Ukitake: **verdad, lo has visto por algún lado?

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **no lo he visto desde la última reunión de capitanes

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **no es de su incumbencia saber en dónde me encuentro

**Rukia Kuchiki: **está encerrado en su habitación jugando

**Jushiro Ukitake: **o-o

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai: **Kuchiki Byakuya vuelva a sus deberes como capitán, se le va a estar prohibido entrar a la computadora por una semana

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Rukiaaaaa

**Rukia Kuchiki: **opps

* * *

Dejen sus reviews con sugerencias o ideas q se les ocurran


	5. Chapter 5

El capítulo 5

* * *

**Urahara Kisuke: **ahora q Renji ya no está internado en el escuadrón 4 podemos seguir con el juego:

Renji: 23 puntos

Rangiku: 15 puntos

Ichigo: 10 puntos

Hisagi: 10 puntos

_A Rangiku Matsumot personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **ya sé a quién puedo hackear *sonrisa malévola*

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **yo también = )

**Shuhei Hisagi: **no se me ocurre nadie

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: ** I'm chibi and i know it

_A Momo Hinamori y a 33 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Gin Ichimaru: **ya lo sabíamos no era necesario q lo publiques

**Momo Hinamori: **q lindo shiro-chan

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **jajaja cuantos puntos gane Urahara-san

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **MATSUMOTO!

**Urahara Kisuke: **mmm ganastes 11 puntos

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **aunq sea gane un punto extra, lo más chistoso fue ver la cara de mi taicho cuando todos en el escuadron le empezaron a decir chibi-chan jajaja

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **adoro tanto el Hentai q tengo unos 50 videos escondidos en mi habitación

_A Lisa Yadomaru le gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **o-o

**Jushiro Ukitake: **o-o

**Hirako Shinji: **o-o

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **q pervertido

**Sajin Komamura: **nunca pensé eso de Kuchiki

**Kensei Muguruma: **no creo q ni Lisa tenga tantos

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jjajajja

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Nii-sama te va matar cuando lea esto

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **tengo una semana para esconderme

**Rukia Kuchiki: **no subestimes a Nii-sama

**Urahara Kisuke: **jajajaja eso si fue chistoso te doy 26 puntos más

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **mejor ve pensando donde esconderte Ichigo

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **odio a chappy

_A Kurosaki Ichig personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Rukia Kuchiki: **quien puso eso, a mí me encanta chappy como se atreven

**Shuhei Hisagi: **lo siento Rukia es q no sabía a quién hackear y tampoco quería poner nada malo

**Urahara Kisuke: **por ese intento te doy 3 puntos

**Shuhei Hisagi: **q? no era 10 puntos por cuenta?

**Urahara Kisuke: **yo soy el de las reglas

**Shuhei Hisagi: ***okay*

* * *

**Madarame Ikakku: **como desearía tener cabello

_A Yumichika Ayasegaw personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Madarame Ikakku: **q patético Renji

**Renji Abarai: **como supiste q era yo

**Madarame Ikakku: **te vi cuando le estabas preguntando mi contraseña a Yumichika

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **y porq él sabe tu contraseña

**Madarame Ikakku: **porq no sabía cómo crearme un Facebook y el me lo creo

**Renji Abarai: **jaja y yo soy el patético

**Urahara Kisuke: **te doy 9 puntos

**Renji Abarai: **:'(

* * *

**Urahara Kisuke: **ahora los resultados del juego

Ichigo: 36 puntos

Renji: 32 puntos

Rangiku: 26 puntos

Hisagi: 13 puntos

_A Kurosaki Ichigo y a 11 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **wuuuuu! Yo gane

**Renji Abarai: **solo por 4 puntos

**Urahara Kisuke: **y a quien piensas retar

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **a Renji *risa malévola*

**Renji Abarai: **q quieres q haga

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **ya lo verás

**Shuhei Hisagi: **pobre Renji

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **va a ser su fin

**Renji Abarai: **a?

* * *

Bueno este es el final del capítulo en el siguiente van a ver cuál fue el reto.

Dejen sus reviews con sugerencias y si les gusto o no el capítulo nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

El sexto capitulo

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **me voy una semana del Facebook y me encuentro que me han hackeado

_A Urahara Kisuke y a 55 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **alguien sabe quién fue el que me hackeo la cuenta?

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **fue Ichigo

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **porque le dijiste?

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **quiero ver que tan rápido eres corriendo

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Nii-sama es más rápido que Ichigo

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **ya me sospechaba que Byakuya no pudo haber escrito eso

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Ichigo va a morir

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **nadie está de mi lado :,(

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **dispersión S.E.N.B.O.N.S.A.K.U.R.A

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **es imposible q pueda llegar hasta la ciudad

**Byakuya** **Kuchiki: **no me subestimes

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **parece que ya llegaron

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **pobre Ichigo, después de esto no va a poder luchar con Ken-chan

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **Byakuya maldito yo quería pelear con el

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **saben dónde está Renji no lo he visto en todo el día

_A Rangiku Matsumoto y 190 personas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Shuhei Hisagi: **está cumpliendo su reto

**Rukia Kuchiki: **que tiene que hacer?

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **tenía que explicarle a Yachiru que significa el 69 enfrente del capitán Kenpachi

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Zaraki-taicho lo va a matar

**Madarame Ikakku: **de hecho ya lo está haciendo

**Yumichika Ayasegawa: **jajajaja me sigo matando de la risa

**Rukia Kuchiki: **ustedes lo vieron?

**Yumichika Ayasegawa: **si porq su reto también consistía que lo diga enfrente de todo el escuadron 11

**Makizo Aramaki: **jajajaja la cara del capitán cuando Renji comenzó a hablar jajaja

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **ahora se porq Ken-chan no me quería decir su significado °-°

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **los adultos son tan pervertidos, no quiero volver a ver un 6 y un 9 juntos nunca más

**Rukia Kuchiki: **ese Ichigo hizo que traumaran a Yachiru-san

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo y Renji Abarai se encuentran en: Escuadron 4**

_A Byakuya Kuchiki y a 1746 personas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **se lo merecen

**Retsu Unohana: **están muy heridos tendrán que quedarse por lo menos 3 semanas internados

**Urahara Kisuke: **cuando salgan podemos jugar de nuevo

**Renji Abarai: **Ichigo recuérdame nunca jugar los juegos de Urahara

**Kurosaki Ichigo: ** está bien yo tampoco creo que volveré a jugar

**Retsu Unohana: **chicos porfavor podrían salir del Facebook y descansar *sonrisa*

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **c-claro Unohana-san

**Renji Abarai: **sssi Unohana-taicho T-T

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **parece que no eres tan rápido como pensaba Ichigo

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **maldita

**Retsu Unohana: **Ichigo que te he dicho del Facebook *sonrisa*

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **T-T

* * *

**Soi Fong: **voy a comprarme otro gato de mascota

_A Sajin Komamura le gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai: **capitana Soi Fong ya no más mascotas

**Soi Fong: **pero solo tengo 4 gatos

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai: **me causan alergia y ya tenemos demasiados contando las mascotas del capitan Komamura

**Sajin Komamura: **entonces creo que no me dejara conservar las crías de Bola de Nieve

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai: **regalalos

**Sajin Komamura: **T_T

**Soi Fong: **pero Yoruichi2 necesita un hermanito

**Shigekuni**_**Yamamoto **_**Genryusai: **NO!

**Soi Fong: **T_T

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, una pregunta quieren que ponga parejas de Facebook o todavía no? Y si desean sugieran cuales

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aca esta otro capitulo me tarde bastante en subirlo porq no pude entrar a la compu (estuve castigada T-T)

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Hoy fiesta en mi escuadrón por Año Nuevo!

_A Shuhei Hisagi y a 361 personas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **MATSUMOTO! Porq propones una fiesta sin mi permiso

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **no sea tan amargado taicho, además usted se va a divertir también Hinamori va a ir ;)

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Matsumoto deja de insinuar cosas

**Momo Hinamori: **se va a cancelar la fiesta? =(

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **claro que no, si va a haber

**Momo Hinamori: **qué bien! Te veo allá shiro-chan

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **es Hitsugaya-taicho

**Renji Abarai: **jeje se nota q le gusta Hinamori, taicho

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **cállate! Solo estas celoso porq no puedes lograr nada con Rukia. _A 45 personas les gusta esto_

**Renji Abarai: **T-T

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **el capitán es mejor q tú con las chicas.

_ Al club de fans de Toshiro le gusta esto_

**Renji Abarai: **de donde salió ese MG?

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **es un club de fans q adoran a mi capitán, están en mis contactos porq les envío fotos de mi capitán cuando está dormido

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **MATSUMOTO! Te dije q dejaras de tomarme fotos dormido, es extraño

**Momo Hinamori: **a mí me gustan esas fotos

**Renji Abarai: **jeje ahora q va a responder taicho ;)

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **se desconectó, rayos! Quería seguir molestándolo

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki tiene una relación con Ichigo Kurosaki**

_A Ishin Kurosaki_ _y a 700 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Urahara Kisuke: **ya era hora

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Rukia tenemos que hablar

**Rukia Kuchiki: **q pasa Nii-sama

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **cómo es posible q estés saliendo con él?

**Renji Abarai: **si Rukia, como es posible?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **no te metas Renji q tú tampoco eres buen partido para Rukia

**Renji Abarai: **T-T

**Hirako Shinji: **ya dejalos Byakuya

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **dejalos ser felices

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** no regañes a Rukia, si vas a decir algo dimelo a mi

**Ishin Kurosaki: **awww que tierno mi hijo es todo un hombre

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **papa? Q haces comentando no te tengo como contacto

**Rukia Kuchiki: **yo lo agregue igual q a tus hermanas y a tus amigos

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **porq?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **me mandaron solicitudes, no los iba a ignorar

**Asano Keigo: **Ichigooooooo porq no me haz agregado T-T

**Inue Orihime: **Kurosaki-kun porq no me contaste les hubiera hecho mi helado especial de platano con mantequilla y brócoli para celebrar

**Uryu Ishida: **más parece una receta para envenenarlos

**Inue Orihime: **dislike =(

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**…

* * *

**Aizen Sosuke: **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! =)

_A Central46 y a 31 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Ulquiorra: **porq tan feliz Aizen-sama

**Aizen Sosuke: **_porq_ ya paso un año estoy más cerca de ser liberado

**Gin Ichimaru: **si ahora solo te falta 9999 años más

**Aizen Sosuke: **CALLATE! Almenos soy más optimista q tú

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **creo q Gin le gana, acaso no ha visto su sonrisa perturbadora y el hecho de q vive riendo

**Coyote Starrk: **la sonrisa de Gin se parece a la de ese vizard…mmm como se llama?

**Lilynette: **Shinji Hirako, sus sonrisas son muy parecidas

**Hirako Shinji: **no sabía que era famoso entre los arrancars

**Aizen Sosuke: **dejen de comentar esas cosas en mi estado

**Hirako Shinji: **diles a ellos, looser

**Aizen Sosuke: **¡cómo me dijistes!?

**Gin Ichimaru: **Looser :p

**Kaname Tosen: **looser XD

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **jajaja looser

**Aizen Sosuke: **ya dejen de llamarme asi

**Hirako Shinji: **cómo? Looser?

**Mashiro Kuna: **jajaja hay q hacerle bullying a Aizen

**Gin Ichimaru: **jaja buena idea

**Aizen Sosuke: **tss, y yo q solo puse feliz año nuevo

**Central 46: **Aizen Sosuke ya sal del Facebook acabo tu tiempo de internet

**Aizen Sosuke: **malditos no me dejan ni acabar de jugar Angry Birds

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru creo el grupo: hazle bullying a Aizen**

_A Sajin Komamura y a 92739 personas más les gusta esto_

* * *

**Ise Nanao: **La Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigami, ya saco el calendario 2013, cómprenlo

_A Isane Kotetsu y a 12 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios_

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **supongo q por ser tu capitán me lo das gratis Nanao-chan

**Ise Nanao: **NO

**Sajin Komamura: **de que son las imágenes?

**Isane Kotetsu: **algunas son de los capitanes y otras de animales adorables

**Sajin Komamura: **hay gatitos?

**Isane Kotetsu: **si fotografiamos a la mascota de la capitana Soi Fong

**Sajin Komamura: **mis gatos son más bonitos

**Soi Fong: **no insultes a yoruichi2 es más bonita q todos tus gatos juntos

**Isane Kotetsu: **no peleen

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **si, yo soy más bonito

**Soi Fong: **o-o

**Sajin Komamura: **o-o

**Ulquiorra: **deja de comentar los estados de los shinigamis los asustas

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **tu q haces comentando en donde comento

**Ise Nanao: **dejen de comentar en mi muro

* * *

**Shunsui Kyoraku tiene una relación con Lisa Yadomaru**

_A Jushiro Ukitake y a 29 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Retsu Unohana: **felicidades

**Ise Nanao: **me alegro por los dos, asi almenos el capitan dejara de tomar tanto sake

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **no pienso dejarlo, además no bebo tanto

**Lisa Yadomaru: **si lo haces, gracias Nanao lo voy a obligar a hacer su papeleo

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **no creo q puedas obligarme

**Lisa Yadomaru: **no me retes, he sido tu teniente antes se cómo obligarte

**Jushiro Ukitake:** estas perdido Kyoraku

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **T-T

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **soy un lindo gatito mew mew ^w^

_A Gin Ichimaru y a 85 hollows les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Kaname Tosen: **le han hackeado?

**Szayel Aporro Granz:** no, le di una hierba de gatos experimental

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **miau miau miau? MIAU!

**Ulquiorra: **creo q está hablando en idioma felino

**Szayel Aporro Granz: **porque lo piensas?

**Ulquiorra: **está usando puntuación al escribir

**Gin Ichimaru: **q lindo

**Szayel Aporro Granz: **creo q intentare ponerlo a la normalidad

**Lilynette: **no déjalo asi

**Gin Ichimaru: **se ve más lindo y amigable creo q lo adoptare como mascota

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **MIAU MIAU! Miau miau rawr

**Inue Orihime: **q tierno 3

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **MIAU # %& miau miau !?

**Szayel Aporro Granz: **creo q quiere decir: Maldita # %& q haces opinando!?

**Ulquiorra: **está en mis contactos, puede ver lo q escribimos

**Tia Harribel: **y porq la agregaste, no dices q todos los humanos son basura?

**Ulquiorra: **la encuentro una persona interesante

**Lilynette: **jajaja el emo está enamorado

**Ulquiorra: **cállate baka

**Inue Orihime: **a? Ulquiorra es mi amigo

**Lilynette: **jeje te puso en la friendzone

**Ulquiorra: **C.E.R.O O.S.C.U.R.A.S

**Lilynette: **jajaja no importa le va a caer a Starrk

**Coyote Starrk: **aaaaaaaaaaaa. quien fue el estúpido q me lanzo un cero

**Ulquiorra: **lo siento era para Lilynette

**Coyote Starrk: **maldita como te atreves a usarme de escudo

**Lilynette: **esq estabas ahí parado como un tonto, tenías q servir de algo

**Coyote Starrk: **maldita

* * *

**Shuhei Hisagi publico su álbum: Fotos de Año Nuevo**

_A Yoruichi Shihoin y a 825 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **q fiesta aquella =)

**Renji Abarai: **jajaja ya han visto a Byakuya-taicho, nunca en mi vida lo había visto borracho jejeje hoy en la mañana no podía ni levantarse de su escritorio

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Renji deja de rajar de mí, o acaso no has visto como sales en las fotos

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **jajaja se puso a pelear con ichigo por Rukia jajaja

**Jushiro Ukitake: **hubiera querido estar en la fiesta

**Izuru Kira: **donde estuvo Ukitake-taicho

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **el tomo un vaso de sake y se mareo tuvo q regresarse

**Soi Fong: **oe Shuhei borra esa foto donde aparezco AHORA!

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **no tiene nada de malo Soi Fong solo estas… mmm…mejor q la borre

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **fue una fiesta genial, hubiera querido q vengan algunos arrancars y Gin . jaja mi capitán se ve tan tierno en las fotos

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **NO, y desde cuando te hablas bien con los arrancars?

**Hirako Shinji: **son muy simpáticos; y me encanta como salí en las fotos =)

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **me hablo con ellos desde q tengo Facebook, mañana voy a ir de compras con Harribel y sus Fracciones

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **no sé quién será pero no deberías entablar amistad con ellos

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **es la arrancar q casi lo mata, pero es muy amable y amigable

**Shuhei Hisagi: **si, hubiera sido buena idea invitarlos y a Tousen-sama también

**Momo Hinamori: **entonces hay q invitarlos para pascua

**Urahara Kisuke: **buena idea, yo hago las tarjetas de invitación

**Kensei Muguruma: **no creo q Yamamoto-soutaicho deje q los invitemos

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **=( yo quería q me traigan dulces

**Hirako Shinji: **ya se, hay q ir todos los capitanes y decirle al capitán comandante

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **yo no estoy de acuerdo

**Soi Fong: **yo tampoco

**Hirako Shinji: **shiro-chan no seas un aguafiestas ( de Soi Fong ya era de esperarse)

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **es Hitsugaya-taicho y no soy aguafiestas , simplemente no lo veo correcto q invitemos a nuestros antiguos enemigos

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **no importa son solo 2 contra los otros capitanes

**Soi Fong: **no creo q Byakuya quiera ayudarlos a ustedes y no soy aguafiestas

**Yoruichi Shihoin:** esta con resaca le puedes decir cualquier cosa y va a aceptar con tal de que no hagas ruido

**Urahara Kisuke: **entonces está decidido, en la próxima fiesta asisten los arrancars y los 2 excapitanes

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

* * *

**Zabimaru(serpiente): **de nuevo nos materializamos XD

_A Zabimaru(mona) y a 47 zampakutos les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Renji Abarai: **cómo es posible?

**Zabimaru(mona): **porq así quiso la q está escribiendo los capítulos

**Zabimaru(serpiente): **lo dices como si no te alegrara vernos

**Renji Abarai: **es exactamente como has dicho

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **no seas tan malo con tu zampakuto, a mi me agrada q Haineko haya vuelto

**Haineko: **vamos de compras Rangiku-san, podemos visitar a Orihime =)

**Hyorinmaru: **mi maestro dijo q Rangiku tiene q terminar su reporte

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Hyorinmaru podrias acabarlo

**Hyorinmaru: **esta bien

**Haineko:** enserio lo va a hacer?

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** si, le puedes decir cualquier cosa y lo hace, no es como mi capitán

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Matsumoto! Ya te dije q mi zampakuto no es tu sirviente, ven acá y termina tus reportes

**Haineko: **lo siento, ya estamos en el mundo de los vivos los hará otro día

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **MATSUMOTO!

**Hyorinmaru: **maestro quiere q le traiga una taza de té?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **deja de actuar como si fueras un mayordomo

* * *

**Sode no Shirayuki tiene una relación con Hollow Ichigo**

_A Senbonsakura y a 14 zampakutos mas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Rukia Kuchiki: **QUE!?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **USTEDES ESTAN SALIENDO!? .pensaba q estabas con Zangetsu

**Sode no Shirayuki: **no, a Zangetsu lo considero solo un amigo

**Zangetsu: **=( dislike

**Rukia Kuchiki: **ya lo hiciste deprimirse

**Hollow Ichigo: **soy mejor q zangetsu con las chicas XD

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **un momento, como te has materializado si no eres una zapakuto

**Hollow Ichigo: **soy parte de tu zanpakuto puedo materializarme, ahora si voy a hacer lo q quiera

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **alguien ha visto a Senbonsakura?

_A Hozukimaru y a 16 personas más les gusta esto_

_Comentarios: _

**Jushiro Ukitake: **Sogyo no Kotowari tampoco están

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **creo q hay una reunión con todas las zanpakutos

**Hollow Ichigo: **y porq no me invitaron

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **prácticamente no eres una zanpakuto

**Hollow Ichigo: **todos son unos racistas me voy con los arrancars

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **vete entoces

**Hollow Ichigo: **no hables, q tú no puedes vivir sin mí

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **quieres apostar?

**Zangetsu: **Ichigo no seas tan duro contigo mismo

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **el ya no es parte de mi

**Uryu Ishida: **de hecho sigue siéndolo, solo esta materializado

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **no te metas Uryu, estas celoso porq tu arco no se materializa

**Uryu Ishida: **porq iba a estar celoso? Sabes muy bien q ese tema de la materialización me desagrada

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **bien q te emocionaste cuando fingi ser Ginrei Kojako

**Uryu Ishida: **cállate!

* * *

**Katen Kyokotsu: **la AZM a decidido q todas las zanpakutos vamos a tener vacaciones esta semana

_A Tobiume y a 64 zanpakutos mas les gusta esto_

_Comentarios:_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **q significa AZM

**Haineko: **es obvio q significa Asociacion de Zanpakutos Materializadas

**Shuhei Hisagi: **q?! no se pueden tomar vacaciones, y si hay una emergencia?

**Kazeshini: **de todas formas siempre evitas usarme, no veo tu preocupación; además pueden usar kido no?

**Renji Abarai: **estoy perdido =(

**Izuru Kira: **tiene un buen punto, no sabia q fuera tan inteligente

**Kazeshini: **estas diciendo q me creías tonto!?

**Izuru Kira: **no no solo q me sorprende

**Kazeshini:**lo sigues insinuando emo

**Wabisuke: **q conversación tan melancólica

**Haineko: **mira quien habla de melancólicos

**Katen Kyokotsu: **dejen de comentar llenan mis notificaciones

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado dejen reviews con sus opiniones y/o sugerencias

Bye


End file.
